olympicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Sochi 2014/Mascots
Sochi 2014 Mascots were revealed in a national final On Channel One (Russia) on 26 February 2011. Who Are They? *'Leopard' (Леопард): He is known to warn people of risks and dangers. He is also known to brighten people's lives of the valley and talk about interesting things. One day, an avalanche from a mountain was heading towards the valley. He has to gone to the bell tower to warn everyone and managed to save the people of the village. However, Leopard himself was in great danger and he could not survived. The mentor managed to save him. Leopard then learn how to know the wisdom of the mountains. His mentor also witness Leopard's feat and give him warmth. His mentor then showed him some exercise moves and mediation. Unfortunately, the mentor was weak and had to die in peace since the mentor had mentioned to Leopard that this is his last sunset. So, the mentor had to let Leopard go on his own after training. Since then, Leopard had never seen nor heard of his mentor again. He had become a sentinel of the valley and had his equipment and devices ready to detect any danger. He also teaches people who to snowboard. *'Bely Mishka' (Белый Мишка): He is a polar bear. When he was a child, he lived with his mother in his ice floe. He was stubborn and was running away from his mother. He was involved in an incident in which he was trapped in a piece of a ice floe after an argument wither he jumped from a large ice floe. During which the polar bear cubs tried to rescue him but with no success. He was float away from his home until a team of rescuers. His life on the ship was different from his ice floe home. Due to his adorableness, the rescuers had adopted him. However, they had to watch him as he can be clumbsy and could break anything. With the help of the researchers, he was able to use his energy. He was then released back to the icy wild. The researchers then train him with sports and arctic researching. Due to this reason, he was able to learn computing, engineering and astronomy. *'Zaika' (Зайка): She is a hare who is a hard worker at a restaurant called the Forest Dam and will do anything she has been told by her boss. She was a student at Forest Academy. She spend time with her friends. She is also known for her beautiful voice. During a forest fire, she tried to call the fire department but the phone lines were down. She warned her neighbors and managed to put out the fire and save the forest on time. Due to her contribution to the rescuing, she was honored by her friends and family. *'Luchik' (Лучик): He is a ray of light who was sent by the Sun to conduct human research on Earth. Like Snezhinka, he interacted with the people of Russia's Arctic and Siberian regions. Upon discovering Earth, he found people who a friendly and fauna and flora that he never seen before. He was then learn some new sports. While learning, he began to float around. After being time on Earth, he decided to stay here and think about his home (Sun). Since then, he managed to have the power of energy with the help of the people there. *'Snezhinka' (Снежинка): She is a snowflake who was sent by the Moon to conduct human research on Earth. Like Luchik, she interacted with the people of Russia's Arctic and Siberian regions. Upon discovering Earth, she found people who a friendly and fauna and flora that he never seen before. She was then learn some new sports. While learning, she began to float around. After being time on Earth, she decided to stay here and think about her home (Moon). Since then, she managed to have the power of energy with the help of the people there. Other candidates before the final MASCOTS ON FEBRUARY 26, 2011 ON CHANNEL ONE RUSSIA: *The Brown Bear *The Sun *The Dolphin *The Bullfinch *The Matryoshka Dolls Photos Category:Mascots Category:Sochi 2014